


In the Open

by an_endeavor



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: May doesn't give in without a fight, Phil admits his feelings, post 5x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_endeavor/pseuds/an_endeavor
Summary: Post 5x18. Phil and Melinda finally talk.Assuming we make it out of this without you throwing yourself in the line of fire, we should do something about it.





	In the Open

Melinda had grown tired of brushing off his poor attempts at communication. She didn’t know how well she was going to react to his justification, or if she wanted to hear it at all. But this time she allowed him to approach her while they were alone, she couldn’t avoid it forever.

“What do you want? We have to meet with everyone in a few minutes.” She questioned tersely. He could tell she was exhausted, emotionally and physically. Their mission hadn’t gone as planned and his actions definitely weren’t helping her either. Melinda, for her part, was feeling little other than a white-hot rage. Rage at his stupidity, at their situation, at the things that were out of her control. 

“We really need to talk.”

“Oh good, _now_ you want to talk. I think we’re a little busy for that.” The sarcasm heavily coated her voice before she turned away and started back out of the room. It was now or never, he had thought as he took a breath, admitting his feelings before she could blow him off again. 

“Melinda, I love you. You have to have known that already.”

She turned back towards him sharply, her stance defensive. 

“Then why are you so set on taking yourself away from me? Away from everyone who loves you?” She wasn’t backing down from her argument just because of his admission. He knew that. She had a remarkable stubborn streak in her. It could probably outdo his. That fire she had from the talk they had earlier was still there, burning hotter now while managing to make her eyes darker. 

“That’s how you see it? May, I’m only doing what I think is best for everyone. I’m not doing it because I have some sort of suicidal vendetta to fulfill. 

“Yeah, well, you could have fooled me.” Her tone biting, “You seem to have it in your head that you’re expendable but you’re not, Phil. The team is lost without you, just look at what happened.”

They were both losing patience quickly and, never ones to pull their punches, they both carried on arguing their side. 

“Melinda, I don’t know how I can prove to you I’m in no hurry to die, but you can’t expect me to just hide myself away while everyone else risks their lives.” 

She had opened her mouth, no doubt to verbally assault him with all the proof she had gathered to prove he was being reckless and to define the difference between hiding and being safe. But before a sound could come out, the room had gone dark and then their red emergency lights flickered on, warning bells ringing throughout the lighthouse. She looked up to the ceiling in frustration, her fists balled at her sides. “What now?” she sighed to herself mostly, before looking back at Phil. 

“You want to prove to me you’re in no hurry to die? Then come out of whatever this is alive.” She began leading the way out of the room, cautiously checking around the corners before moving through the doorway, falling into a familiar threat search with him, “and don’t do anything stupid.” she added harshly.

\-----

There was a lull in the action as May and Coulson sat on the floor next to each other, leaning against the wall, their chests still heaving from the adrenaline. Everyone was still on edge, awaiting the next attack or unexpected intruder.

“About earlier.” he broached the subject cautiously. 

“Did you mean it?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Assuming we make it out of this without you throwing yourself in the line of fire, we should do something about it.” Her tone was a little softer this time, less bitter and Phil felt a bit of relief when her knee bumped his.

“We should.” He nodded, searching her eyes for a brief moment before they both stood up, needing to remain on the move.

“Come on, we have to find Daisy.” 

Everything was finally out in the open, there was no time to process any of it but it didn’t really matter. Like everything in their life, they would discuss it after dealing with their current threat.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be fitting that May wouldn't give in after his confession. She would still be pissed about his carelessness, but she still loves him so.


End file.
